Junipa's life
by LLAMA PRINCESS
Summary: When the bladebreakers go back to school, they meet a girl called Junipa. Who exactly is junipa? Why does she have those bitbeasts? and why does Kai soften up around her? first beyblade fic please R&R chapter 3 up! KAIOC KAI IS OOC YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I used to watch Beyblade when it first started, and then stopped watching it for some strange reason. But one day, I was really ill, and there was nothing else on he television so I watched it. And now my old love for the show is back. I was so obsessed with it at one point, that I had the official Beyblades. I had Dragoon, Dranzer and Draciel. So anywho, I don't own Beyblade, or anything that's already owned, but I do own the OCs in the story. GO ME! Oh and I know Grandpa's a bit OOC, but I can't do his craziness. I tried. It went weird. Really weird. Anyway on with the story.

C h a p t e r 1

J u n i p a ' s P O V

Great, double French next. Oh well. It's not like I do anything anyway. Just like I don't wear school uniform, or even speak. Well at school I don't. Stupid two bit French. Stupid two bit school. Stupid two bit life. (A/N: I was watching Fairly Odd Parents when I wrote this)

N o r m a l P O V

Junipa reached her destination, the torture chamber! Err, I mean, French class. She went to her seat and got out a random Edgar Allen Poe book. (A/N: I couldn't pick a title) She started reading.

R a n d o m T e a c h e r D u d e s P O V

There she goes again. Reading that stupid book. She never does any work, she never wears uniform, and she never even speaks! She used to be such a confident girl. Used to hang around with the popular girls, best friends with Serenity. God knows what changed her.

T y s o n ' s P O V

I can't believe Mr Dickinson made us come to school. (A/N: pretend they stopped going. Actually I think they did. Just ignore me) He said something like, if you are to become world champions and the age of fourteen, you have to blah blah blah.

" Yo, Tyson. We're here. "

" Why didn't you say so Ray?"

"I did. Several times actually."

So we entered the classroom to find most of the people to already be in there. One girl in particular caught my eye. For some strange reason, she looked so familiar. I've never seen her before.

K a i ' s P O V

" Kai, you can sit by Serenity." This girl started waving her arms around.

" Yoo hoo, hottie, I'm Serenity."

"Oh, great, another overly cheerful person."

I went and sat by her.

" Hi, I'm Serenity, the most popular girl in the school, and I have chosen you to be my boyfriend."

"No thanks."

"But you have made it over hundreds of guys!"

" And I really couldn't care less."

T y s o n ' s P O V

" Tyson, you can sit by Junipa." He pointed to the girl who looked familiar. I walked over, sat down and introduced myself.

" Hi, I'm Tyson." She just ignored me.

R a y ' s P O V

"Ray, you can sit by Asuka." This pretty girl behind Kai waved at me. I sat down and we immediately started talking.

"Hi, I'm Ray."

"I'm Asuka. I haven't seen you around town before. Are you new here?"

"Me, Kai and Tyson used to home schooled. If you call being forced to do Kendo by Tyson's insane Grandpa being home schooled."

" And you never came into town?"

"We spent most of our time in the dojo."

T y s o n ' s P O V

I started talking to her. " How long have you lived around here?" No comment. " Do you do martial arts?" I just asked her random questions.

" If I answer the questions will you leave me alone?"

"Yeah"

"Wow, you got Junipa to speak. I'm impressed"

" Shut up Serenity."

J u n i p a ' s P O V

"I've lived in the Orphanage for a year, and I do several types of martial arts, my favourite being Capoeira, but I do Hakke Sho and Hika Ken-based Chinese martial arts." (A/N: Cookies to those who guess where I got those from.)

" What's Capoeira?"

" It's a bit like break dancing"

"Cool"

" Now will you leave me alone?"

"Nope"

N o r m a l P O V

The door opened and an out of breath Max came in.

"And you are…?"

" Max Tate" Ray looked up from his conversation.

"And why are you so late?"

" I got lost"

"Yes, well, take a seat next to Ling" He pointed at a table next to Kai's.

M a x ' s P O V 

I started walking to my seat, and looked at Tyson as I passed. The one next to him. That girl. She looks so familiar. "Mr Tate, you have held up this class for long enough, take your seat!" I sat down.

N o r m a l P O V

" Ok class, get out your French Vocab books and turn to page seventeen"

"Sir, you have them"

" Oh yes, Junipa, hand them out would you?" She got out her seat and handed out the books. She got some for the new kids, gave them to them and sat down. She started reading her book again." Miss Granger, are you going to take any part in this lesson?" She just gave him a blank look. "I'll take that as a no, shall I?" He got another blank look.

K a I ' s P O V

Tyson just carried on talking to Junipa, and I could see it was annoying her.

"Where did you live before you lived her?"

" I lived in Dakota."

" Is that when you got put into an orphanage?"

" I've been in an orphan-you know what, I don't trust you enough to tell you that, in fact I don't trust you at all."

"Come on, tell me!"

" Tyson, drop it, can't you see it's upsetting her?"

" Kai's being nice. Who are you and what have you done with the real Kai?"

"You can tell she's had a bad childhood, and I can sympathise."

"Sure Kai, I won't tell anyone." He winked at me.

"Tyson, when we get out of here you better run."

N o r m a l P O V

The bell rang and the students gathered their belongings and left the room. Well, Tyson ran actually. Meanwhile, after Kai had stuck up for her, Junipa was talking more. " So what have you got next?"

"Art"

"Me too. Mrs Lowe, the teacher, she's eccentric. Usually we draw random things. I always try to draw my bitbeasts, but it doesn't go too well."

"You have bitbeasts?"

"Yeah, two. Ones the only thing I have of my family, and the other I got off my best friends from Dakota."

"Do you have them with you?" Junipa nodded. "Can I see them?"

"Sure" She got two beyblades from her pockets and gave them to Kai. He looked at them for a few seconds.

"Do you mind if I show these Ray and Max?"

"No go ahead."

R a y ' s P O V

Kai came up behind us, followed by Junipa. " You have to see this." He showed me and Max a beyblade.

"Woah, the legendary Darklight, the bitbeast with the power to turn day into night. (A/N: I just made that up) I thought it was just a myth."

"Well Max, looks like you thought wrong. Whose is it?"

"Junipa's" he showed us another blade.

"No way!"

"It can't be"

"It is"

"It's impossible. I thought Black Dranzer destroyed it"

"So did I. Junipa, where did you get this?"

"Which one?"

"Pink Dranzer" (A/N: I made that up too)

"That's the one I got off my friends in Dakota."

"Where did they get it?"

"I don't know" we spent the rest of the walk to art talking about it.

T y s o n ' s P O V

I reached art class before anyone else, mainly because I ran from Kai. The teacher told me to stand at the front of the class until everyone came in so we could see what spaces were left. They came in. Junipa took a seat at the back of the class by herself. "Kai, Tyson, Ray, Max, take a seat wherever you want. All the girls sitting by themselves looked expectantly at Ray or Kai.

Kai looked around the class at all the empty seats and took a seat by Junipa. This is perfect blackmail material. The door opened and Kenny came in. " sorry I'm late"

" That's ok, your new, I expect you to be late." I sat at the table in front of Kai and Junipa, and Max sat by me. Ray and Kenny sat at the table next to Kai's.

N o r m a l P O V

"Ok, you know the drill, draw what you want, use what you want, as long as it's beautiful, I don't care. Luke, hand out paper." He handed out the paper.

K e n n y ' s P O V

"Ray, who's the girl Kai's sitting next to?"

" Her names Junipa, and by the look of her bitbeasts, she's quite a good blader."

"She has bitbeasts?"

"Two of them. Do you think that we could look them up on your laptop?"

"Yeah, Dizzi will know about them."

R a y ' s P O V

Kenny went to ask if we could use his laptop and I joined the conversation going on between Max and Tyson. "Tyson, why are you drawing food?"

"I haven't eaten in over an hour, I'm hungry."

"Typical Tyson, always thinking of his stomach." I added.

"Hey!"

"It's true" me, Max and Kai said simultaneously. "That was weird." Kenny came back. " So are we?"

"Yes"

"Hey Junipa, do you mind if we look up your bitbeasts?"

"No, why is everyone so obsessed with my bitbeasts?"

"Because they're super cool."

K e n n y ' s P O V

"What are the bitbeasts?"

"Darklight and Pink Dranzer."

"Impressive. Did you get that Dizzi?"

"I got it. Darklight-the beautiful Japanese mermaid. Darklight has the power to turn day into night and vice versa, which is very useful for sneak attacks. Darklight is said to be a mythical bitbeast, no ones sure if she even exists. There has been many sighting of her, but most are believed hoax. Darklight was once blamed for solar eclipses, but technology developed and it was found out how they happened."

"That's cool."

"Pink Dranzer-the pink phoenix. Pink Dranzer is the brother bitbeast to Dranzer and Black Dranzer. It has been said that it was destroyed by Black Dranzer, but there has since been sightings. Nothing more is known about this bitbeast."

K a i ' s P O V

Junipa was drawing a Beystadium, complete with battling beyblades, in immense detail. "You're a good drawer."

"Thanks." Then she started drawing a bitbeast coming out of one of the blades.

"Junipa, can I look at your work please?" Mrs Lowe called.

J u n i p a ' s P O V 

"Junipa, this drawings magnificent. What's this coming out of the spinning top?" I flinched at spinning top.

"A bitbeast."

"What an imagination you've got Junipa" Again I flinched.

"They are as real as you and me."

"How cute. Class, this is what true art looks like." She showed the class my drawing.

"So you still believe that the picture on the chip of your beyblade exists?"

"They do exist." That was Kai.

"Yeah, if bitbeasts didn't exist would I be able to speak?"

n o r m a l P O V

"How can computers speak?"

"That's my bitbeast Dizzara, or Dizzi for short."

"Are you really a bitbeast?"

"What do I look like a Compu...OH Yeah"

"How did you get inside a computer?"

"A freak electrical surge."

J u n i p a ' P O V

I got some charcoals and sat down. I hate charcoals. They are really messy, but they create a good effect. "Hey Junipa?" I looked at Ray.

"What?"

"Do you want to hang out at the Dojo later?"

"I don't know…"

"Please" Max added. I looked between Max and Ray.

"Oh, ok. But let go home to change first."

"Why?"

"These are my school clothes. I want to change into something more…me"

s k i p t o e n d o f s c h o o l b e c a u s e n o t h i n g g o o d h a p p e n s

s t I l l J u n i p a ' s P O V

We walked towards the gates together and turned left. I know where the Dojo is, because I have to walk past it to get to school. It's in a nice part of town, completely the opposite of the orphanage. The orphanage is in the rundown part of the neighbourhood, where no one ever goes. All the other kids get lifts back, but they don't think I'm worth the trouble. Just like I'm the last one to get new clothes, I just get hand-me-downs, and they are too girly. So I spend most of my money on clothes dye, and sewing materials.

"There's a dance on Friday." Ray said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Cool" Tyson and Max added to the conversation.

"But get this. Tonight you'll be emailed a personality test, and you have to fill in the answers and email it back. Then they will find out whose personalities match and on Friday, just before the dance, you'll find out who your partner is."

"That's stupid, I mean, if you're too much alike, wouldn't you get on each others nerves?"

"But it could also be a good idea." The topic of the dance lasted until we got to the Dojo, then I had to walk alone. I got changed and left the house without telling Mrs Barnbrook I was going.

So what do you think? Do you know why Junipa seems so familiar? Do you have any ideas for my story? Please R&R. if you don't I will send my multicoloured flying fluff balls of doom to dance on your head.

LLAMA PRINCESS signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, I'm back with a brand new instalment of Junipa's life. I think this story is a bit rushed, but what the heck. On with the fic.

"Blah" – talking

'Blah' – thinking

'_Blah'_ – talking on MSN.

C h a p t e r 2

J u n i p a ' s P O V

I was wearing something I made, a long-sleeved black hooded top that used to be pale pink, and bright pink writing saying Junipa. I headed towards the Dojo, and saw someone heading towards me. It looked like my dead mom. A second later, and she'd disappeared. She always turns up when something exciting is going to happen. Like when Virgil and Richie gave me Pink Dranzer.

Without realising it, I ended up outside the Dojo, where Tyson was outside blading. "Hi Tyson" I said to him.

"ARGH" was his reply. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry"

"So what are you doing here?" he asked me.

"Ray and Max invited me over, remember," I told him.

"Oh yeah" A group of people came running out of the building.

"We heard you scream!" Ray said.

"She sneaked up on me!" Tyson shouted.

"Actually, all I said was hi Tyson" I told them. I turned to Tyson. "So, how about we have a little match, eh."

"I don't think so" he replied

"Why, are you scared?"

"Yeah right, nothing scares me," he said, looking around with shifty eyes.

"Shifty eyes Tyson"

"Damn you eyes. Fine! Come round to the back." We went round to the back, followed by the rest of the Blade Breakers, who all wanted to see what my beasts could do. The only person who seems to know nothing about my bitbeasts is Tyson.

Tyson pressed a button on the floor, and the koi pond went underground and was replaced by a stadium. "How long have we had that under there?" Max asked, and Tyson hit him.

"Ready Tyson?" I asked him.

"Dude I was born ready" (A/N: only Tyson says this, because Junipa thinks it's stupid) "3,2,1 LET IT RI…"

"Having a match are we. This will be interesting"

"Hey Mr D" the whole of the team said.

"What Bitbeast do you have?" he asked me.

"Darklight" I replied.

"Well don't let my interruption stop you from blading. Blade away"

"Ready?" Tyson asked me.

"Ready" I replied.

(A/N: Again, only Tyson says this) "3, 2, 1 LET IT RIP!" The blades spun into the ring, and collided. They had made contact with such force that we were all thrown back. I managed to do a flip and land on my feet, but Tyson wasn't so lucky. He was thrown into a tree and knocked unconscious. Mr Dickinson announced that because Tyson could no longer battle, I was the winner by default.

It took Ray, Kai and Max to carry Tyson into the house. Mr Dickinson went and fetched Tyson's Grandpa. After a couple of minutes examining him he said, "The little dude'll be fine-hey who's this little dudette?" he added after he saw me.

"I'm Junipa," I told him.

"Junipa…" he asked me.

"Granger" I replied.

"And you have a bitbeast called Darklight?"

"Yes" I replied, getting annoyed. Questions involve me talking.

"And your birthday is November 23rd?" I just nodded. "It's really you"

"Huh?" we all said.

Tyson woke up. "What's happening?" he asked, looking around.

"Tyson, Junipa, can I talk to you outside please?" we left the room. "Tyson, say hello to your long lost sister."

"WHAT!" we both shouted.

"Junipa, do you have the white half of a ying yang symbol necklace?"

"What, like this?" I showed him the necklace that I never went anywhere without.

"Tyson, give me yours." He said to Tyson, who gave him a black half. "These necklaces are magic, I got them on my travels to China. If they glow white when I connect them, then they are the pair. If they glow red, they're not." He connected the necklaces together. They glowed a blinding white.

"Hang on." Tyson said, and ran up the stairs. A few seconds later, he came back down holding a picture frame. "Grandpa, I've always wondered why there was a rip in this picture." He showed us a picture, one that I had. It had a man and a woman in it, and the arms of the woman were missing.

"I have that picture. But the arms of the man are missing. That must mean that that's my dad"

"And that's my mom. But why are the arms missing?"

"Tyson, isn't it obvious? That's me." I told him

"And what's missing on yours must be me" he said, solving mine.

My phone started ringing. I answered it. "Hello? Oh, hey Mrs Barnbrook. I'm at my fri… yes bu… can you sto… fine I'll come back. Bye" I hung up. "I gotta go." I told them.

"I'll drive you." Grandpa said.

S k I p t o t h e o r p h a n a g e

G r a n d p a ' s P O V

Junipa went inside and straight to her room. I went inside to talk to someone about adopting her. "What makes you think you could look after Junipa?" the woman I was talking to asked.

"Well, I'm her Grandpa, and I already look after four little dudes." I told her.

"I'm sorry, but we've already had another family interested in her. Also, a person your age wouldn't be able to look after a girl like Junipa. She has several medical problems." She told me

"Like what?"

"She's clinically depressed, anorexic, used to self-harm and she hates everyone!"

"I already look after a teen who hates everyone."

"I'm sorry Mr Granger, but we can't let you take her."

"Excuse me, but in the rules of adoption, any child over the age of thirteen is allowed a say in his or her adoption. And I hated the family who looked at me yesterday." Junipa had been listening through the door.

"So Junipa dear, do you want to go with this man?"

"Yes, he's my Grandpa."

"Fine then Mr Granger, we have a lot of paperwork to go through."

"Bring it on."

S k I p t o t h e D o j o

J u n i p a ' s P O V

I was sat at my computer talking to Topaz on MSN. Then my friend Virgil signed in. _'Hi June" _he typed to me.

'_Hey V' _I typed back. _'I've been adopted' _I told him.

'_By who?' _he asked.

'_By my Grandpa. And I have a brother'_

'_Cool' _there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" I called. Tyson and Kai came in. while I was unpacking, Tyson and Grandpa were telling the others what happened.

"Tell me what I've heard isn't true" Kai said to me.

"What have you heard?" I asked him.

"That you're Tyson's sister."

"It's true," I told him.

"Told you it was. And why are you so interested anyway Kai?" Tyson said slyly.

"That sounds like an insinuation Tyson, and you know I don't like insinuations." They started arguing.

Ray came into the room. "Do they do this often?" I asked him.

"About twice a day. Used to be more" Ray replied.

'_Be right back' _I told Virgil. I dragged Tyson out of the room by his ear, and Kai out by his scarf. Ray walked out behind us laughing.

How did you like this chapter? I think it was a bit rushed. I wanted to get it over with. There was originally way more in this chapter, but that will go in the next chapter, because I cannot be bothered to type it up now. I won't update until I have at least 5 reviews on this chapter. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi. I missed something out of the last chapter, and I was going to put it in this chapter, but I can't be bothered. So I'm missing it out the story. It was only the personality tests anyway. Thank you for all your reviews. Carry on like that. On with the fic._

_Junipa's POV_

I woke up at my usual time, 5am, way before everyone else. I took a shower and got dressed in a black and white top and a pair of black jeans. I put my red fluffy slippers **(A/N :D) **and went downstairs, just to sit around and do nothing.

When I went into the kitchen, I found out I'm not the only early riser in this house. Staring out of the window was a fully dressed Kai. He saw me reflected in the window, which snapped him out of his thoughts. "What are you doing up?" He asked me. I shrugged. "If you want, the cereals in that cupboard." He said, pointing to a cupboard. Then he left the room, with me looking after him, kind of freaked out.

_Kai's POV_

I walked out on her! I can't believe I did that! I finally had her on her own, so I could talk to her, and I walked out! That's probably the only chance I'll have to talk to her without the guys there and I blew it!

_**Skip to two hours later.**_

_Still Kai's POV_

"Tyson, get up now! Kenny's here, and we have 15 minutes to get to school!" I shouted through Tyson's door.

"That's it! I'm going!" Junipa said to us, and walked out the door.

_**Skip to homeroom.**_

_Junipa's POV_

"Hey guys" I walked over to my only other friends at school, Ruby, Onyx, Scott and Tom.

"Hey Sapphire, did you hear about the dance?" Ruby asked me, before getting her make-up out.

"Yeah, Ray told us about it. Have you done the quiz?"

"Of course" Ruby said. Ray, and I soaking wet Tyson came in just as the bell went.

"You got him up then?" I asked him. Ray nodded.

"Cold water. Dizzi's idea." He teacher came in.

"Sit down please class." She took the register. "There's no assembly. You may sit and talk quietly."

"Onyx, I don't live at the orphanage anymore. I live at the dojo." I told her.

"Hey June, that reminds me, Grandpa said that you have to eat." Tyson said to me.

"Look Ty, I'm glad I was rescued from the orphanage, but I don't want you, Gramps or anyone else butting in." I told him.

"Ok, but…" he started.

Normal POV 

"No!"

"But…"

"Tyson, drop it!" Junipa said, and her eyes seemed to go red, like fire.

"Dropping it" Tyson said, cowering in fear of her.

Onyx - the only one who could hear their conversation because Ruby was doing her make-up, and Scott and Tom were talking about Chav things – gave Junipa a blank look. "Oh, I live with them now" Junipa told her. The bell went for first period – art.

_Art Class_ _Kai's POV_

I took my seat at the back. I sit by Junipa, and I completely blew it with her this morning. In fact, I think I may have started talking to myself.

_On the way to art class_ _Junipa's POV_

"Tyson, Ray, is Kai always spaced out?" I asked them.

"Why?" the said in union.

"It's just, this morning, I went into the kitchen at about half five, and he was staring out the window. Then he left after a rushed conversation, and started talking to himself in Russian." I told them.

"He's never like that when he's with us." Tyson said.

"No, he's usually shouting at Tyson." Ray added.

"HEY!" Tyson shouted.

"It's true!" Ray told him. Tyson shook his head, and Ray and me got covered in water. "TYSON!" we both shouted.

"Sorry" Tyson said in a small voice.

"Ray, never use cold water again. NEVER!" I told him.

"You got it."

_Art class_ _Still Junipa's POV_

"Junipa, your mascara has run" Kai told me.

"TYSON, I HATE YOU!" I shouted at Tyson, who cowered in fear of me again. Then I got my mirror out my pocket and fixed my make-up. "Hey, Topaz" I shouted to my other best friend. "Where's Amethyst?" I asked her. Amethyst is the shy, kinda geeky one of our group.

"I don't know, she's never away, she must have missed her bus or something." Topaz called back to me.

"But she's never late either."

The courier came into the room, and handed a letter to Mrs Lowe. "Junipa dear, there's a Richie Foley for you at the reception." I left the room at almost a run. At the reception, Richie was standing waiting for me. I ran up to him and hugged him

"Is there anywhere we can go to talk?" we went into an empty classroom. "Sapphire, we need your help." He said to me.

"Oh no, I'm not getting into that again." I replied.

"But…" he stuttered.

"Gear, I said no!" he gave me a smug look.

"You walked right into that one." He said.

"No!"

"We're working with the Justice League. Which means Flash." He told me. He found my weakness, damn him.

"Flash'll be there?" he nodded. "I'm in. when do we leave?"

"Now if possible."

"Ok." I went and got my stuff, told the guys I was going 'somewhere' and left.

_Sorry this chapter isn't that long, or good for that matter, but to make up for it, I'm going to put character profiles, including Junipa's, so, err, just read them._

_**Full name: Junipa Kiara Granger.**_

_**Nickname(s): June and Sapphire.**_

_**Bitbeast(s): Darklight and Pink Dranzer.**_

_**Hair: Dark blue, like Tyson's, and hip length.**_

_**Eyes: Violet, but seem to go red when she's angry.**_

_**Favourite band(s): Green Day, MCR (My Chemical Romance), Awesome, Nirvana, Panic! At The Disco and Fallout Boy.**_

_**Favourite song(s): Green Day-Minority, MCR (My Chemical Romance)-Helena, Awesome-No Tomorrow, Nirvana-Come, as you are, Panic! At the Disco-I Write Sins, Not Tragedies, and Fallout Boy-Dance dance.**_

_**Group: You can't label her.**_

_**Full name: Crystal Platt.**_

_**Nickname(s): Topaz and Crys.**_

_**Hair: Blonde and down to earlobes.**_

_**Eyes: Blue.**_

_**Favourite band/singer(s): Eminem.**_

_**Favourite song(s): Eminem-When I'm gone.**_

_**Group: Streetie. **_

_**Full name: Jennifer Mackenzie.**_

_**Nickname(s): Onyx and Jen.**_

_**Hair: black and goes to mid back.**_

_**Eyes: Blood red.**_

_**Favourite band(s): MCR (My Chemical Romance.**_

_**Favourite song(s): MCR (My Chemical Romance-I'm not ok**_

_**Group: Goth.**_

_**Full name: Victoria Armstrong.**_

_**Nickname(s): Ruby and Vicky.**_

_**Hair: Ruby red and shoulder length.**_

_**Eyes: Green.**_

_**Favourite band/singer(s): Lindsey lohan.**_

_**Favourite song(s): First-Lindsey Lohan.**_

_**Group: Prep.**_

_**Full name: Amy White.**_

**_Nickname(s): Amethyst and amz. (Pronounced _aims**

_**Hair: Amethyst and mid back.**_

_**Eyes: Amethyst. **_

_**Favourite band(s): doesn't listen to music, only when she's with her gang.**_

_**Group: Geeks**_

_I'll do the boys profiles at the start of the next chapter, I need to get of the computer in the next ten minutes, because I'm not exactly meant to be on now, I kinda knocked my brother out, serves him right listening in on my phone calls to my friends (three way calling rocks) and one of them happens to be a boy, so now he thinks he's my boyfriend, but he's not, he's my oldest friend. Ok, enough of my rambling, I gotta go. R&R please. I won't update until I have 3 reviews on this chapter, you got it? Good. _


	4. Chapter 4

You getting this chapter is all thanks to glam-kitten. She convinced me to get off my lazy backside and update. I forgot to say, this is a Static Shock and Justice league crossover, later Harry Potter, but you don't have to have seen/read them to get this, ok. This chapter focuses on Junipa.

Junipa's POV 

"Richie, where are we going?" I asked Richie. After we had left school, we had been walking/jogging for half an hour.

"We've got a new headquarters in Japan. A Tala Valkov is putting us up. Him, and his other friends, are involved. They know our identities."

"so what are we going to be doing?"

"you'll find out."

**At the headquarters.**

"June!"

"Virgil!" I hugged him.

"Do you think you'll still fit in your old outfit?"

"I don't know" he got a skirt, t-shirt, converse and mask out of a bag. "so that's where my blue converse went. Can I go and get my shockbox?" **(A/N: shockbox is like a cell, but you don't have to pay, and you can only get who has the other one(s)) **they nodded. "then you HAVE to tell me what we're doing"

At the dojo 

In my room, I got my shockbox and my legwarmers that will go perfectly with my outfit.

Back at headquarters 

"We haven't got long June, so go get changed, then we'll tell you." I went into a separate room and got changed. Last year, the skirt was down to my knees, and the t-shirt covered my stomach. Now the skirt went down to the middle of my thighs, and the top showed my stomach. The mask was an eye mask. The whole outfit is blue and violet.

When I left the room, everyone's mouths dropped open. "What?" I asked. They all shook their heads and began to tell me the story. Tala started it.

"well, years ago, me and those guys" he pointed to his friends. "used to live in an abbey under the watchful eye of Voltaire-Kai's Grandfather. He was using us to take all the powerful bitbeasts and destroy all existence as we know it. But when Kai destroyed the abbey with Black Dranzer, we all escaped, including Kai. **(A/N: I don't know the history of Biovolt, so I'm making it all up.) **Voltaire created Biovolt to get us all back, and they have always failed. Biovolt disbanded and no one heard from them again, until they tried to get us back" Virgil butted in.

"we have been called in, along with the Justice League, to try and stop Biovolt. Lets get to the JL headquarters.

**JL watchtower.**

Half an hour later 

"We have some information." Batman said. "We have been called in by the police to the high school Junipa goes to, and we have reason to believe Biovolt are behind it. A student has gone missing"

"what happened?" Richie asked.

"There was a blackout, a struggle, and when the lights came back on, the student, Kai Hiwarti, was gone"

"KAI HIWARTI!" several voices shouted out, including mine.

"But we can track him down" Batman carried on. He went to the giant computer with Richie, and told him something. Richie started typing on the keyboard.

"That's weird" he exclaimed.

"What's weird?" I asked him.

"Kai seems to have disappeared off the face of the Earth."

"What?"

"He couldn't have. Tala, where are Biovolt based?" I asked Tala.

"erm, well, Voltaire lives in Russia."

"Guys, beam me to my house" I told them.

"Why?" everyone stated.

"I'm going to need some stuff if I'm going to Russia."

"Sapphire, you are NOT going to Russia!" Virgil said firmly.

"Yes I am!" I replied just as firmly. There was I silence, in which me and Static glared at each other. Then Tala piped up.

"We'll go with you."

"Tala, you cannot. If you go back to Russia, you're putting your lives at risk. Static, please let me go get some stuff."

**At the Dojo.**

At the dojo I let myself in, and Tyson came running into the hall. "Have you heard?" he asked me. I just nodded.

"Is that why you're back so early?"

"Yeah" I bit my lip.

"Tyson, I'm going on a trip for a while."

"Where to?"

"err, Dakota…to see all my old friends" I went upstairs and filled a suitcase with books. Just to throw the guys off. I got my backpack, put some clothes in, some money to be changed into Roubles **(A/N: Russian money) **and my shockbox portable charger.

Downstairs, Tyson was waiting for me to come down. "when will you be coming back?" he asked.

"I don't know." I hate lying to him. He hugged me. "Tyson…can't breathe…everything going dark"

"Sorry" he loosened his grip. " take care sis." I smiled to myself.

"I will. I've got to go Ty." He let go.

Around the corner from the dojo, I asked Static to beam me up. Then I told him that I was going to Russia, and nothing he would say would change my mind. I dumped my suitcase in the corner. "What's with the suitcase?"

"To throw Tyson off."

"Tyson Granger?" Tala asked

"yeah. He's my brother, and thinks I'm going to Dakota."

"Why does he think that?" Tala asked.

"Because I told him that."

"sapphire, are you going to Russia?" Batman asked.

"Yeah."

"I'll send one of my lot with you."

"Who?" I asked.

"The next one to walk through that door, even if it's…" Flash walked through the door. "Flash." Batman finished his sentence. "Flash, I have an assignment for you"

"Cool, what is it?" he asked.

"Well, Sapphire here is going to Russia to look for her friend Kai"

"The one whose gone missing?"

"Yes, but we don't want her to go alone…"

"Even though I can look after myself" I interrupted.

"and we need someone to go with her" he carried on, ignoring me.

"And you want me to go?"

"Yes Flash, that's why I'm telling you."

"When?" he asked.

"Now" I answered for Batman, because I could see he was getting annoyed.

"Now?"

"YES NOW!" everyone shouted. "is we don't go now, we could lose valuable searching time."

I picked up my backpack. "I suggest you take some warm clothes." Twenty minutes later, we were beamed over into Moscow.

"looks like I have to walk." Flash said.

"And you go where I tell you."

"aw man. I'm being bossed around by a kid."

"Actually, I'm 14. not a kid-this way" I said pointing south.

"But it's cold. And snowing."

"So, I'm the one wearing a skirt." We trudged through the thick snow, and people stopped in the street stopped to stare at us. I walked over to a woman. "Do you speak English?" she nodded.

"What do you…"

"Flash, let me handle it. Have you heard of a Kai Hiwarti?" her eyes widened and she ran off into a building. "that was weird. Come on, lets carry on walking."

Sorry this chapter isn't that long. Anywho, here are the boys profiles.

_**Full name: Scott Armstrong. He's Victoria's twin. **_

_**Nickname: he doesn't have one**_

_**Hair: dyed blonde.**_

_**Eyes: brown**_

_**Favourite bands/singers: Eminem, and 50 cent.**_

_**Favourite songs: in da club-50 Cent. The way I am-Eminem.**_

_**He's a chav.**_

_**Full name: Jared Olsen. **_

_**Nickname: doesn't have one.**_

_**Hair: brown.**_

_**Eyes: brown.**_

_**Favourite bands/singers: Eminem, and 50 cent**_

_**Favourite songs: windowshopper-50 cent, without me-Eminem.**_

_**He is a chav.**_


	5. authoress note

EEEEVVVVIIIILLLL SATS! I'm going to be updating even less than usual, because I have my sats, which as I've mentioned are evil.

**Hey, if anyone wants to see what my characters look like, go on my profile. I'm not sure if the links work, but try them. **

**Again, I'm so sorry, but my moms cutting my computer time so I can revise, which I won't actually do. So, yea.**

**BTW, please review this with sympathy. I need it lol. **

**INsOmNiAc BiLlIe JoE lOvEr signing out!**

**Ps: I also need female ocs for a blading team later on in the story, so if you like you can create an oc for me to use telling me all the basics like name, age yadda yadda yadda. Ok. Now I'm going**


	6. another AN

Hello, it's me with another authoress note. Sorry for the lack of updates, but I now have the dreaded writer's block. I have absolutely no inspiration. On this story. Now onto important announcements!

I'm co-writing a story with Black Panther Warrior called Our Last Chance. It's about five girls who have to go to an all-boy's school, because they keep getting kicked out of others. So read it, and review it!

I need a name for an all-girls beyblade team, so if anyone has any suggestions, I'd be grateful.

and the final one, I need female OCs, for that before mentioned all-girl team. And originally, I was only going to pick four, but I had an idea that lets me use all that are submitted! So, give me these information categories:

Name:  
Nickname(s):  
Age (preferably 13-15):  
birthday:  
nationality:

Hair colour:

Eye colour:  
bitbeast:  
beyblade:

Personality:  
what she wears:

And answers for these questions:

How long have you been blading? And:

Why do you want to be in the team?

Ok, those are the important announcements. Send those OCs, and hopefully writer's block will be gone soon.


	7. chapter 5

As you may have noticed, I've changed my name to LLAMA PRINCESS, because I like that name. I have important notices at the bottom, so read those after the chapter.

Tala's POV 

"they haven't contacted us since yesterday." Supergirl was getting worried. I'm beginning to think she has a thing for Flash. "they'll be tired, bring them back, make them take a break!" everyone looked at Static.

"Fine, I'll call June" he got his shockbox. "Junipa, come in Junipa"

"Junipa here"

"Everyone thinks you should come back for a break"

"well, there is a dance in a couple of hours, but I…"

" missing a few hours will be alright"

"You're right Static." After she said that, someone who sounded like Flash said thank you really loudly, and after he said that, there was a loud slapping noise.

"Is everything ok over there?" static asked.

"yeah, everything's fine, that was just me slapping Flash, that's all. Bring us back Static"

Skip to the dance Junipa's POV 

I was wearing a blue sparkly tube top, blue jeans and blue converse. I was carrying a matching handbag and had just arrived at the school. I couldn't see my friends. "Sapphire! Over here!" someone shouted and I turned round to see Topaz waving her arms at me. She was wearing what I was in yellow. Onyx was in black, Amethyst was in lilac and Ruby was in red, but instead if jeans she was wearing a really short denim skirt. "Lets see who our partners are" man Topaz was really excited.

We went over to the board that had everyone in the school's pictures on it. "Here's Ruby" she followed the arrows with her finger until she came to a picture of a guy.

"Who's that?" Ruby asked. I looked at the picture.

"That's Ray Kon" then I turned to Onyx. "Remember the black haired one I was talking to in homeroom the other day. That's him. Look, there's Onyx!" I looked at the picture of the guy next to her. " I think they've completely ignored the personality tests."

"What makes you say that?" Onyx asked.

"Tyson's my brother, and I know that he may be one of the sweetest guys you'll meet, but he's overly cheerful. Maybe they paired you up because of the sweetness." Onyx spotted Topaz's picture. "That's Max. He's another of the guys I live with. He is also one of the sweetest guys I've met, even if he does get sugar-high a lot."

Amethyst spotted her picture. "I'm with Kenny!" everyone knows Kenny.

"There's just me left." Ruby spotted my picture.

"Oh my God"

"No way!"

"KAI!"

"But he's been kidnapped"

"You're on his rescue team, aren't you Saph?"

"Yeah, I am"

"Excuse us" someone behind us said. I turned round to see Ray, and the others. "June, I thought you were in Dakota" Ray said, making me think of an excuse.

"Err…my flight was cancelled" I replied, hoping he would fall for it.

"Junipa, what're you doing her?" Tyson asked

"Oh hey Ty, my flight was cancelled."

"Anyway, guys lets see who we're partners with" he said and walked nearer to the board. He found his name. "Who's this?" he asked pointing to Onyx's picture.

"That's Onyx" I replied pointing to her.

"Hey Onyx" Tyson said, giving her a small wave.

"To you, it's Jennifer" she said to him in a cold tone.

"Oh come on Jen, let him call you Onyx" we pleaded, but it didn't work.

I turned to ray and whispered: "we should stay near them at all times, Onyx could get homicidal on Tyson."

"Yeah, I can see it coming"

We went into the main hall, which is where they always have the dances. There're always boring at first. About half an hour into it, the DJ made an announcement. "Now this is a song that's been requested for a Junipa, who prefers to remain anonymous." Panic! At the Disco's I write sins not tragedies came on.

_Well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,_

_And I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words_

_What a beautiful wedding, what I beautiful wedding says the bridesmaid to the waiter,_

_Yes but what a shame, what a shame the poor grooms bride is a whore._

_I'd chime in with a haven't you people ever heard of, _

_Closing the goddamn door? No_

_It's much better to face these kinds of things,_

_With a sense of poise and rationality_

_I'd chime in with a haven't you people ever heard of, _

_Closing the goddamn door? No_

_It's much better to face these kinds of things,_

_With a sense of…_

_Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved, _

_Well this calls for a toast so pour the champagne_

_Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved, _

_Well this calls for a toast so pour the champagne, pour the champagne_

_I'd chime in with a haven't you people ever heard of, _

_Closing the goddamn door? No_

_It's much better to face these kinds of things,_

_With a sense of poise and rationality_

_I'd chime in with a haven't you people ever heard of, _

_Closing the goddamn door? No_

_It's much better to face these kinds of things,_

_With a sense of…_

_I'd chime in with a haven't you people ever heard of, _

_Closing the goddamn door? No_

_It's much better to face these kinds of things,_

_With a sense of poise and rationality_

_I'd chime in with a haven't you people ever heard of, _

_Closing the goddamn door? No_

_It's much better to face these kinds of things,_

_With a sense of…_

"I think I know who asked for that song" Topaz said in a sing-song voice.

"Crys, a lot of people know I love that song, it doesn't automatically make it…"

"Junipa, can I talk to you?" A voice behind me said.

"Bernard, hey. Yeah, sure" we walked to the corridor off the hall, so we could hear ourselves think.

"Did you like the song I asked for?" he said, smiling.

"So it was you who asked for the song" I said grinning. Except for my friends, Bernard was the only person who could make me laugh. Or smile.

"Yeah, it was. Well, the real reason I wanted to talk to was because we have an opening for a lead singer/guitarist. And me and the guys thought it would be cool if Fatal Fantasy had a girl member. What do you say?" he carried on, looking extremely cute. (A/N: like a guy of his description at my school)

"I say yeah, because I've always liked your band." I said, blushing at the fact that they'd asked me.

"Great!" he exclaimed. Bon Jovi's Always came on. "Want to dance?" he asked.

"Err…ok" I said, blushing a deeper pink.

This romeo is bleeding  
But you can't see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up  
It's been raining since you left me  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
You see I've always been a fighter  
But without you I give up  
Now I can't sing a love song  
Like the way it's meant to be  
Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore  
But baby, that's just me  
And I will love you, baby - Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and  
The words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you - Always  
Now your pictures that you left behind  
Are just memories of a different life  
Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry  
One that made you have to say goodbye  
What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
To touch your lips, to hold you near  
When you say your prayers try to understand

That's all of the song we got to dance to. My shockbox went off in my pocket. I had to stop dancing. "Is it official Sapphire duty?" Bernard asked, smiling.

"Ok, how is it that everyone knows my not-so-secret identity?" I answered with a question. He shrugged.

I answered it. _"Sapphire, we have some more information. Go outside, and we'll beam you up."_

"Wow Richie, it sounds like you're going to abduct me" I hung up. "Thanks for the half dance Bernard."

"No problem June." He kissed my cheek. "Be careful"

"I will" I waved, and then ran off.

Oh my fucking God! Bernard kissed my cheek! The hottest dude in 9th grade kissed my cheek! I ran over to my friends. "Guys, I have to go, I'll see you in a couple of days" I said, then went to walk off.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Tyson called after me.

"Erm…they've managed to get me on the next flight to Dakota. Bye!" I ran out of the hall.

Justice League headquarters 

"What do you know?" I asked as soon as I arrived.

"We've managed to get a location. We can get you within ten miles of it." Batman replied. "Then you'll have to walk south. Do you think you can manage it?"

"I know I can" I replied, determined.

"I'm not going with her this time. Someone else can go." Flash said

"I'll go alone, you were slowing me down anyway" I retorted, giving Batman and static the face. They can't resist the face.

"Junipa, you can't go alone" Static said, as determined as me.

"Virgil, first you call while I'm dancing with…nevermind, and two, you won't let me look for him myself. Please"

"Fine! Here's your backpack, I put some food in there, call when you get there, and we'll tell you what to do. Ok?" Superman said handing me my backpack.

"Thank you so much! Now get me down there!"

**Russia-ten miles from destination.**

**Normal POV**

Junipa was transported into a blizzard. "great, more snow" she wrapped her cloack around her. She couldn't see much, only if it was right in front of her.

What she also didn't know was that someone who was used to the weather was following her. "Someone is heading towards headquarters. Do you want me to dispose of them?" the someone said into a radio.

"No, later. I can see them now. I'll tell you when" someone replied.

"Yes sir" the stalker said and carried on following Junipa.

So what did you think? Sorry for the wait. Really sorry. Anyway, important announcements, read Our Last Chance on black Panther Warriors profile, and I need bladders. Specifications on last authors note. Oh, and REVIEW!


End file.
